


Diamond Dogs Say Trans Rights

by vann98



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: FtM Trans Perspective, Gen, M/M, Period Typical Transphobia, light mentions of abuse of trans folk, open ending and might continue it later if i'm tempted, this is a heal fic not an abuse fic, trans positivity, venom and kaz just want to be good dads, very light gender dysphoria, vkaz if you really really squint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22041091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vann98/pseuds/vann98
Summary: A sudden small beep from your Comms Device catches your attention. The line opens up and Kaz starts speaking to you. "Boss, I just caught one of our soldiers using bandages as a makeshift chest binder."Your brow furrows. "That's not good.""Yeah, it's not."
Relationships: Kazuhira Miller/Venom Snake
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	Diamond Dogs Say Trans Rights

**Author's Note:**

> CONTENT WARNINGS: brief mentions of gender dysphoria and transphobia
> 
> please don't use ace bandages as binders, they will hurt your ribs
> 
> based on this tweet: https://twitter.com/KazFiddleBot/status/1210087048570212353

_Shit, that stings_ , you think to yourself as you press an alcohol soaked cotton ball against your fresh wound. It wasn't a huge one - just a scrape that you had picked up during your last mission. Something small enough that you wanted to deal with on your own instead of heading to the Med-Bay. They already had their hands full there and you'd rather not have their eyes boring onto your exposed body today. Not that they were malicious at all, you felt pretty safe on Mother Base most of the time, but being FtM transgender had made you more than equipped with self image issues and paranoia. The less time being physically intimate with other people the better. You looked upwards to see yourself in the bathroom mirror. Your shirt was off and crumpled onto the side of the sink but a wrapping of some ace bandages covered your breastbone, just below it was your crimson wound. A heavy sigh escapes your lips as you somberly run your thumb across the material. _At least, for now. Hopefully one day it won't be this bad._

You're not quick enough to react when the door of the communal bathroom swings open. The sound of the footsteps are familiar and you're able to recognize them immediately - Commander Miller. He sees you and pauses. Your face falls flush from embarrassment as you realize the ridiculousness of the situation before you remember to draw your hand up into a rushed salute. "S-sir!"

His eyes scan you for a moment then scowls, it makes you flinch involuntarily. You're aware of the shitty treatment that trans people receive and also know that military settings get the absolute worst of it. The thought makes your stomach churn. The Diamond Dogs had always done things their own way and had a track record of being pretty decent when it came to morale, but this was a wild card. You weren't exactly out as trans but you passed as a guy enough for people to use he/him pronouns without much thought. The only time you were referred to as female was when you were in the Med-Bay getting treated for this that and the other. Anxious wonders buzzed in your head so fast that you were beginning to feel a bit dizzy over it. _Would you get kicked out? Or worse? Maybe you could just say the bandages were for an injury... but then Commander Miller would make you go to the Med-Bay and you'd be chastised for lying._

"At ease, Howling Dingo," Commander Miller's voice pulls you from your internal spiral. He doesn't sound angry, but... there's something off with his tone that you can't quite place. It doesn't help to calm your nerves as you put your hand down. It also doesn't help that he stops talking to you completely and goes back to doing whatever it was that he intended to do when he came in here. You hurriedly shuffle around to get your shirt back on and leave as quickly as you can, the following week filled with a tense dread as you waited for this to bite you on the ass.

★★★

You're sat in you usual seat in the helicopter, Pequod flying you out to your next mission. It was simple work, just something small on the side to keep you busy until the next big fish was reeled in. You didn't mind the downtime.

DD whines across from you, trying to get your attention. You're more than happy to oblige and reach out your flesh hand to scratch him behind the ears. He breaks out into a content pant while giving you that loving one-eyed stare that you heavily appreciate. This dog does a lot to keep you grounded.

A sudden small beep from your Comms Device catches your attention. The line opens up and Kaz starts speaking to you. "Boss, I just caught one of our soldiers using bandages as a makeshift chest binder."

Your brow furrows. "That's not good."

"Yeah, it's not. Order a proper binder for them on your iDroid when you get the chance."

You take out your iDroid when it's mentioned and start to scroll through your list of soldiers. "Who is it?" It wasn't your intention to pry on someone's privacy, but you had to find their stats in order to see their size and skintone to match what you were about to buy.

"Howling Dingo. I wanted to tell him to take off the bandages because I didn't want him to hurt his ribs, but I couldn't make myself do it. Something tells me that him randomly showing up back at his bunk suddenly sprouting boobs would cause more trouble than it was worth," Kaz sounds tired but his voice over the static really works to sooth you.

"I'll get express shipping, then. We should look into doing some kind of lecture or something on Trans health and all that. Let them know that it's okay. There's probably not too many places that are exactly welcoming of that kinda stuff, so it'd be smart to get the right information rolling." You start to get thoughtful as you punch in the right buttons to order what was needed.

Kaz seems to hesitate. "It's a good idea. I just hope we don't run into mass hysteria. The last thing I want is our recruits bullying each other over something so petty."

You can feel the surge of emotion that comes - the strong urge to protect your troops. The good ones, anyways. "If any of them start something, I'll toss them into the ocean," you reply with mostly humour in your tone but also an underlying sincerity. You can hear Kaz hum in agreement. "Do we have the budget to offer hormones and surgeries?"

"For something like this, I'll find a way to make it happen."

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first fanfiction i've posted in years, so please be gentle as i'm sure i'm super rusty ;w;
> 
> i left it as a pretty open ending so it could be reopened at some point if i can find the motivation to do so :D  
> as an FtM trans guy myself, the tweet made me Feel Things so i had to write a little ficlet about it  
> i just love venom and kaz so much dude...


End file.
